masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect 2 Cut Content
A variety of content made for Mass Effect 2 was not implemented in the game's final version. This cut content is listed here, but because it was not in the final retail version of the game, it is not considered canon. Codex Entries Thermal Clips Over the last two years, firearms have undergone a major enhancement to manage their waste heat. When the Systems Alliance analyzed detailed battle telemetry, they found that the geth were able to keep up a more sustained rate of fire, giving them a significant advantage over Alliance marines. So the Alliance retrofitted every weapon in service, making a full conversion to the thermal clip system. Thermal clips hold disposable universal heat sinks. Instead of waiting for an overheated weapon to cool down, combatants simply eject the spent heat sink and the clip feeds in a new one. This allows for a greater sustained rate of fire and more numerous impacts on targets down range. Armorers are hurriedly adapting to this increased lethality with new defensive technology like self-sustaining barrier amps, hardened shield generators, and mass field-integrated armor. But for the moment, the aggressor has the advantage, resulting in the clips' widespread adoption by the galaxy's arms manufacturers. M-100 Grenade Launcher Elanus Risk Control Services once manufactured the M-100, a standalone, semiautomatic 25mm grenade launcher. Considered obsolete by modern grenade launcher standards, thugs across the galaxy built their own after its design specifications were leaked to the extranet. The M-100 firing system lack electronically-set fuses that most modern grenades possess, putting it at a disadvantage compared to "smart grenade" systems. M-100 proponents counter that the weapon has a fifty-year track record in reliably accepting kludge ammo, processed via omni-tool so that a soldier who depletes his rounds can still reload. Although modern kinetic barriers can block fragmentation damage, the heat and concussive force of a grenade blast can rip right through them, incapacitating most species instantly. The M-100 may be a dinosaur, but it can still kill with the best of them. Enforcement Gauntlets Common in the Terminus Systems, enforcement gauntlets are armored gloves powered by the wearer’s hardsuit. Each contains a small repulsive kinetic barrier generator which focuses its power by greatly reducing the barrier’s coverage area. The mass effect barrier generated by an enforcement gauntlet can be used as a shield, much like on any armored hardsuit. It cannot provide full-body protection, but its stopping power is greatly magnified. It is more commonly used offensively. Raising the barrier while throwing a punch extends the user’s reach, as the barrier floats several inches away from the fist. The repulsive effect of the gauntlet’s barrier sends all but the most massive opponents flying back. Defense design studios in the Batarian Hegemony created enforcement gauntlets for police forces. They have proven useful in peacefully dispersing crowds of terrorists, criminal trespassers, and counter-hegemonist subversives in areas where the use of firearms risks injury to hard-working loyal citizens nearby. Gauntlets exported to the Terminus are optimized for purely offensive use and have become popular with organized crime enforcers, pirate boarding parties, slaver gangs, and gladiatorial combatants.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/8200010/ E-Mails From Captain Kirrahe Originally, Shepard would have received this email after recruiting Mordin if Captain Kirrahe had survived Virmire:http://masseffect.livejournal.com/877028.html From the Illusive Man: Reaper IFF This email would have been received if Shepard left Legion behind on the Derelict Reaper in the mission Reaper IFF: From the Illusive Man: Probe Retrieval This email would have been received to trigger an assignment that was removed from the final game: Shadow Broker Dossiers: Samara These three Shadow Broker Dossiers for Samara were removed from the final game. Asari Survey Ship Senshelis Asari Survey Ship Senshelis 1570 CE Captain's Log, Idyssia reporting. The Senshelis has finally set out. The damned hanar didn't want to let us leave without getting a firm destination. It's as though the concept of exploration can't make its way into their minds. If I'm reading the Prothean map correctly, the cache it's highlighted is in a system between salarian and batarian territory. I've gotten as close as I can using mass relays. We'll have to use FTL now and burn off static charge as best we can. If there are no problems, we can make it in around 4 years. I've got supplies for 10 years, so even if we run into trouble, we should be okay. The crew is nervous but eager, a bunch of maidens ready for adventure, or at least a good time. Had to discipline Samara for excessive rowdiness, though. She's young, maybe too young. She might make a better commando than an explorer, frankly. Here's hoping she gains some maturity. We'll all have several years to get to know one another. Salvage and Rescue Report Salvage and Rescue Report Hanar Ship Sholha 1630 CE Captain's Log, Orolt reporting. This vessel was fortunate to discover the asari ship Senshelis, and provided support and comfort to the survivors. The acting captain, Kimene, reported that they had been traveling using FTL for several years, which caused damage to their vessel and required them to land upon a world with a small pre-spaceflight civilization to effect repairs. After remaining stranded and suffering from attacks by the frightened natives, the surviving crew repaired the Senshelis and lifted off for FTL travel back to known space. The asari were regrettably frustrated by their years of fruitless exploration, with a maiden named Samara remarking that Captain Idyssia was unwise to travel so far without sufficient equipment. Samara departed, noting her intent to join a mercenary outfit, while other crewmembers accepted hospitality before returning to asari space. Report Summary Report Summary Barla Von, Citadel I'm afraid we are unable to make any concrete assessment given the limited data at hand. It remains entirely possible that the justicar's ship made contact with Earth while looking for Prothean artifacts. Per your question, the storm that scattered the Spanish Armada was considered extremely powerful for that area, given our climate data, and could conceivably have been generated using fields from the Senshelis' drive core. It is clear that had the storm not scattered the Spanish Armada, the Spanish forces would have regrouped and likely seized power in England within two years. It remains entirely possible that the justicar had some effect on Earth's political course, but unfortunately, I doubt we'll ever have proof. Galactic News Stories *"Biomedical firm Sirta Foundation is reporting a medical breakthrough against a new strain of inter-species influenza. The development comes as a result of samples contaminated during a biotic attack against their research center two years ago. Fortunately, there were few casualties." *"The asari Sha'ira, more commonly known as the Consort, has declined to name the next race likely to gain Council membership. However, she suggested an announcement could come soon." *"Alliance military officials are prepared to announce new weapons upgrades, the result of data obtained from the geth attack on Eden Prime years ago." *"A Council inquiry has concluded that a combat VI that went rogue on Luna was not intentionally upgraded to full AI status. Alliance members have maintained that the VI was for combat-testing purposes only. Given these findings, it is unlikely any charges will be filed." *"Salarian marksman Velan Foris thinks he has a shot at beating Commander Shepard's long-standing record at Pinnacle Station. Tune in tonight to watch live." *"Charles Saracino says he is pleased to see Terra Firma gaining seats in the recent parliamentary elections. He promises continuing pro-human changes." *"Charles Saracino, leader of the Terra Firma party and former Alliance Parliament candidate, has pled guilty to tax evasion. He is in custody pending sentencing." *"Alliance officials have secured a valuable mining facility on Nonuel. The base had once belonged to a criminal warlord known only as Darius. After Darius died several years ago, a number of factions tried and failed to claim the mining center." *"Element zero production is up in the Plutus system and so are prices, as the area's leader, Lord Darius, has made new trade demands. Alliance officials say they will uphold their treaty obligations in this matter." *"Is the Shadow Broker's criminal empire collapsing? C-SEC officials detected emergency transactions from businesses tied to the mysterious figure. Financial broker Barla Von, linked as a possible Shadow Broker source, was recently found dead. Authorities suspect that this is just the tip of the iceberg." *"An Eldfell-Ashland mining facility has stopped production after attacks which may be related to Collector artifacts." *"A massive Blood Pack offensive nearly resulted in numerous deaths on Illium. The angry krogan were apparently launching a punitive attack on a Mr. Thax. Mr. Thax, a businessman operating on Illium, was relieved that damage was avoided and has pledged to cooperate with any resulting investigation." *"Eclipse mercenaries have denied involvement in acts of piracy against cargo freighters in the Terminus systems. This legal setback threatens Eclipse's lisence on those worlds where their presence remains legal." *"Eldfell-Ashland is investigating reports of sabotage at a facility in the Solveig system. Damage to the magnetic field around the facility nearly resulted in numerous fatalities due to unchecked solar radiation." *"Eldfell-Ashland is investigating reports of sabotage at a facility in the Solveig system. A solar storm erupting from Soveig annihilated the facility. A malfunctioning magnetic field generator left the colony vulnerable to the deadly solar radiation." *"Eldfell-Ashland is investigating reports of sabotage at a facility in the Solveig system after an attack on the facility killed all members." *"Human colonies in the Pylos Nebula are requesting aid after several recent attacks, apparently by geth raiders. These attacks do not appear to be connected to the other attacks upon human colonies." *"A human settlement has been attacked by batarian terrorists. Fortunately, an apparent weapons malfunction sent the missiles off course, sparing much of the colony." *"A number of heavy mechs have been stolen from legitimate owners on Taitus in the Talava system and sold under false pretenses. Council reps suggest buyers only purchase mechs from accredited sources." *"The crew of the Hugo Gernsback, long feared dead, has been found on the planet Aeia. The survivors are being treated for neural degradation, which was caused by eating local vegetation." *"The qurian ship Idenna has been spotted traveling through systems in the Pylos Nebula. The ship has left the Quarian Migrant Fleet and is not responding to hails." *"Authorities are still investigating recent attacks on a suspected red sand manufacturing plant. The attacks suggests a criminal takeover of the red sand market." *"A dramatic increase in meteor activity near planets in the Pamyat system have researchers suspecting malicious intent. Unfortunately, investigations have yet to pursue any leads, and the colonies remain at risk." *"The ExoGeni Corporation has announced a new system for detecting and controlling volcanic eruptions. This technology could lead to improved geothermal power across the galaxy." *"Tragedy has once again struck a human colony, as Freedom's Progress has been attacked by unknown sources. Colony development is known to be dangerous, but humans have had an especially difficult run over the past few years. Colonial aid groups mobilized in the aftermaths of the attacks on Eden Prime and Zhu's Hope have pledged to help." Dialogue Mordin and Grunt Loyalty Confrontation Unused audio files exist which describe a confrontation between Mordin and Grunt (similar to the existing confrontations between Tali and Legion, or Jack and Miranda). The "aftermath" parts of the cut dialogue can be found here. Presidium Groundskeeper Dialogue The Presidium Groundskeeper has some additional dialogue that was cut from the game. Sergeant Haron Conversations Some conversations with Sergeant Haron were cut from the game, but can be accessed if the player visits the Presidium before encountering Haron (which is normally impossible). One of these conversations mentions Executor Pallin's death in the Battle of the Citadel, which would conflict with the events of Mass Effect: Inquisition. The audio clip hosted here does not contain all of the cut dialogue, only the part dealing with Pallin's death. All of the cut dialogue can be found here. Biotic Mordin At one point in the development of the game, Mordin was biotic and could be chosen to erect the biotic barrier during the suicide mission. The audio clip hosted here does not contain all of the cut dialogue, as the characters mostly say the same things on this mission. All of the cut dialogue can be found here. Captain Gavorn Dialogue Captain Preitor Gavorn had some additional dialogue that was cut from the game. Locations *Arvuna *Asteria *Leyya *Rosh *Susskind Station Accomplishments An accomplishment for lifting 25 enemies off the ground with power which was cut from the game. References *Mass Effect 2 - Unused Codex Entries *Mass Effect 2 - Unused Galactic News Stories *Mass Effect 2 - Unused Grunt/Mordin Confrontation *Mass Effect 2 - Biotic Mordin *Mass Effect 2 - Miscellaneous Unused Text Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Cut Content